1. Field
This invention relates to fluids for use in the oil field services industry. In particular, the invention relates to methods and compositions for using polymer based fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Naturally occurring polymers such as guar, diutan, and xantham are used in a variety of oilfield services well treatment fluids. For example, diutan gum often is used as a gelling agent in wellbore cleanout and for high temperature foamed fluids. Compared to other polysaccharides, diutan can withstand higher temperatures as a linear gel, making it particularly useful for high temperature applications. Guar and/or xanthan and/or derivatives thereof may also be selected for use in oil field service fluids over a variety of temperature or pressure ranges depending on the derivatives, additives, pre-treatment regimes, or pH of the fluid.
In some applications, crosslinked polymers may be desirable. In other applications, stabilized polymers may be desirable. In any event, a well treatment fluid that uses polymers in combination with a low cost, environmentally friendly stabilizer and/or breaker is desirable.